degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/Into The Woods: Like Salt And Pepper
The Dead (the list just keeps getting longer) *Chapter 1 - Damian (Stabbed by the killer) *Chapter 2 - Elle (Killed and baried in the woods) *Chapter 3 - Xav (Killed and presumably hacked to death, fed to the others on accident) *Chapter 4 - Red (Killed by the buckets (not BY the buckets, but near the buckets)) *Chapter 5 - Cam (Killed for actually having a good plan) *Chapter 5 - Gage (Killed as a bonus) *Chapter 6 - Catie (Poisoned by the killer) *Chapter 7 - Sarah (Killed, but details are unknown) *Chapter 8 - Yazzy (Killed by Ash for trying to escape anime heaven) *Chapter 9 - Hunter (Burned to death by hot, molten metal) *Chapter 10 - Rob (Stabbed by the killer during the tornado) Like Salt And Pepper Lizzy and Tori are thrown into a room, and the door is locked. Ash's face peeks through the window. '' '''Ash: '''This should teach you to not run away again. '''Tori:' You killed Yazzy, then you terrorize our friends! When do you plan on like, not doing this? Ash: '''Once you guys accept that you aren't leaving! '''Lizzy: At first I was like, "Hm, maybe this will be awesome", until I realized you were a crazy person? Ash: No, no. You've got it all wrong. I'm not a person. I used to be. Tori: Please just leave us alone. Ash: Well, sorry.... I can't do that. Ash leaves, as Tori bangs on the door. After she realizes it's of no use, she goes and sits with Lizzy. '' '''Lizzy: '''Want to watch some anime to pass the time? '''Tori: '''Might as well! ''They decide to watch some anime nobody has heard of. It fairs quite well. Ash slips some snacks under the door, and they genuinely enjoy themselves. Once they have finished yet another anime series, they decide to watch one they haven't heard of before. '' '''Lizzy: '''This one look cool! '''Tori': What's it called? Lizzy: Killer In The Woods: A True Story Anime Special? Tori: Uh.. okay. Put it in. Lizzy sticks it in the DVD player, and it starts playing. The anime starts off with an animated bus, driving through the forest. '' '''Lizzy:' That looks a lot like... The bus arrives at a cabin, people get out, included an animated character that looks a lot like Kieran. '' '''Tori: '''That's Kieran, I swear it is. ''They watch a few more minutes, and everything that has already happened, also happens in the anime. But as the show gets grosser and grosser, they have had increasingly enough of it. '' '''Tori: '''This is disgusting. '''Lizzy': Please turn it off. Tori: '''It won't eject out of the DVD player. '''Lizzy: Well, then eject harder! Tori: 'You do not even know how dirty that just sounded. ''Lizzy takes apart one of the chairs, to reveal a metal bar. She smashes the DVD player in half, with much percision. '' '''Tori: '''Well that's one way to solve a problem. ''Ash barges in to the room. '''Ash: What did I hear? You guys didn't try to break out again did you? Tori gets up and slaps Ash in the face. '' '''Ash:' Ouch? What was that for? Tori: '''What the hell was that dumb anime? Our entire story in an anime? Are you serious? '''Ash: Wait, you destroyed it? If you would have watched further.. you would have seen the future. You would have known who the killer was. Tori: Why did you do that? Ash: '''Because I just want friends. And you guys and me, we're like salt and pepper. '''Tori: '''We're more like Pepper and um.... guacomole! '''Lizzy: '''Great analogy, Tori. '''Ash: '''You know pepper goes in guacomole right? '''Tori: Whatever, you know what I mean. Lizzy: To hell with that. Lizzy takes the metal bar, and whacks Ash over the head. Out of defense, Ash's hands become fire canons. As she falls over, her hands shoot fireballs at the ceiling. The house is engulfed in flames. '' '''Tori:' We need to get out of here.. NOW! Tori and Lizzy start running. Tori is up front, and Lizzy is a bit behind. All of a sudden a wooden beam comes falling, seperating the two best friends. Tori tries to help Lizzy get past the burning beams, but it is of no use. Eventually, Tori must leave Lizzy behind, much to Lizzy's dismay. Lizzy and Ash both die in the fire. Tori, who is the only survivor, finds her way back home to the others. It isn't too difficult, I mean just follow the tornado's path. The house is finally in sight.. '' '''Tori:' Home sweet home, thank god. Suddenly something creeps up behind her. '' '''Tori:' Hello? Killer: Surprise. Tori: You? You have got to be kidding me. You're pathetic. Killer: Yet I still succeded in killing you. Goodbye. The only thing Tori feels, is a gunshot through her heart.... ''' DISCLAIMER: '''Yes, I just did a triple kill. Category:Blog posts